


You Are My Snail

by girlsundpanzer



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Violence, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsundpanzer/pseuds/girlsundpanzer
Summary: Utano and Miyo go hunting for loot in a ghost town, but have to seek shelter from cursed rain in a crawlspace. In it they discover a less than friendly snail and a sort of valuable item!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Are My Snail

"Cursed rain!" Utano muttered, crawling along at an even pace.

"Hopefully it won't last too long." Miyo replied, following close behind. 

The pair had been forced into a nearby crawlspace after it had started to pour cursed rain with the angry force of Hell's armies. The rain was bad news, if you stayed in it for too long you could lose all your memories, your entire self. They had been wandering through a ghost town before it started, hoping to scavenge some easy loot to pawn. Unfortunately when they tried to find shelter from the rain, all the doors and windows around them were locked tight, sealed with the power of a strong magic. The crawlspace was their only option. 

The crawlspace was made of moldy wood planks that looked like they could break at any moment. Very little sun came in through the cracks of the infrastructure, so Utano clutched a tiny flashlight in hand. Though thankfully no rain seeped through, you could still hear the torrential downfall outside. Strangest of all, it was littered with empty snail shells that crumbled under the weight of their bodies. 

Utano shrieked and started to back up. 

"What is it?!" Miyo gripped her wand and strained to see what caused the commotion. 

"There's a spider!" 

"Oh..." Miyo relaxed a little, smiling. "Just be glad we're not in the southern region, the crawlspaces there have venomous snakes. Let me in front, I'll take care of any spiders."

Utano happily obeyed, crawling with some difficulty around Miyo. 

Miyo coaxed the spider into one of the jars hanging on her belt, hoping she could use it for spell-work later on. 

"I really, really hope the rain stops soon..." 

"You and me both Uta-" 

A horrible groaning of wood sounded under them. The rotten wood planks beneath them caved in with an ear-splitting creak, and Miyo felt Utano grab her coat hood. 

Together, they fell a painful twelve feet to the room below. 

Miyo gasped, clutching at her side. She had landed on something hard, knocking the wind right out of her. Still, she had the sense to wheeze out, "Uutan..?"

"Here." 

A glance over confirmed Utano was mostly unharmed. Her knees were scraped, the stockings she wore now ripped and ruined, but otherwise she was fine. She still clutched Miyo's hood fiercely.

The dust hadn't quite settled yet, and it was hard to see the details of the room. Miyo squinted, only able to make out some pipes and old rusted machinery. 

"Are you okay, Miyo-chan?" 

Miyo patted off some dust with a sneeze. "Fine, just a little winded." 

"Well, at least we're out of that gross crawlspace." Utano said as she shined her flashlight around the room. It illuminated the dust particles in the air, as well as what must've been hundreds of live snails all along the walls and floor. The floor was covered in a thin layer of water, but there didn't appear to be any leakage of rain from outside, which was fortunate. 

If Miyo had to guess, she'd say it was some sort of boiler room. There were no windows; bad news. In a place with no windows, it's all too easy for evil things to get trapped.

"We should keep moving and look for a way out." 

As if on cue, a mechanical whirr alerted her that something was afoot. 

"Miyo-chan?" Utano sat up. "What-"

Before Miyo even had a chance to stand up, the dust cleared, conveniently quick. Before them stood a giant mechanical door, embellished with bronze carvings and turning gears. It opened with a slow, ominous creak. 

Waiting behind the door, was a tiny red snail, so small that Miyo almost missed it.

"How cute!" Utano fawned, rising to her feet. 

The snail's shell cracked. 

Miyo frowned. "Utano, grab your wand."

Another crack.

"Huh? But-"

The snail's body contorted, it's stalks and slimy structure growing by the minute. It's tomato red shell cracked in various places as it grew, but never fell away from the creature's body. It swirled and twisted, growing rapidly, now almost the size of a car.

"Is that..?" 

"A possessed snail. Get ready Utano." Miyo wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but instead she readied her wand.

The snail seemed to have finished growing now, and it spoke to them in a deep and hollow voice. "How convenient, just in time for lunch." 

It opened what could only be described as a gaping maw, with flat humanoid teeth. 

Utano screamed and cast her Skyward Chains on the creature, but they instantly withered away like grass in the summer sun. 

The snail retaliated, stretching it's long neck towards Utano with inhuman speed. Miyo was quicker. She flicked her wand and cast an auditory confusion spell, causing the creature to lose momentum and reel back in disarray. 

Miyo took the chance to grab Utano by the hand and start running in the opposite direction. 

"I hate this place!" Utano yelled. 

"We need a plan!" Miyo racked her brain for ideas, but could only wish that their cleric friend, Kurumi, was there with them. 

"Wait, I have an idea!" Utano stopped abruptly and pulled out her ancient flip phone. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Just cover me!" Utano crouched down and started to type away on her phone. In the distance was the slimy sound of their impending doom getting closer and closer. 

Miyo shuddered, and pulled a tiny enchanted knife out of her pocket, a last ditch effort. One graze could cause serious damage, as long as you were someone with good aim. Miyo cursed herself for not having spent more time on target practice. 

She put up a simple barrier, whispering pleas to her wand for protection, longevity, luck, anything that would help. 

One eye stalk poked itself around a corner, then another. It came around the corner with a gut-wrenching slowness, grinning all the while. 

Miyo immediately panicked, and threw the knife. The snail dodged the attack effortlessly and the knife hit the wall behind it with a thud. 

"Tasty, tasty." The snail said, almost mockingly. 

"We're not on the menu!" Miyo shouted, planting her feet firmly in the ground as she concentrated on keeping the barrier as firm as possible. "Utano?!"

"Please, please, please, please." Utano whispered to herself. 

The snail inched closer, and all Miyo could think was that Kurumi would make fun of her for the rest of her miserable afterlife if she was killed by a snail, of all things.

Then a thought hit her, and she glanced at the spider she'd trapped in a jar. She grasped at it frantically and popped out the cork, shaking the spider out into her open palm. 

"Sorry friend." She squeezed and cast her magic, calling to knife still embedded in the wall. 

Nothing happened, and for a moment her heart clenched, but the knife shivered in answer. It flew backwards, clipping one of the snails eye stalks, and red mucus gushed out of the wound. The creature screeched with the force of a 100 fire alarms sounding at once. Miyo and Utano clutched at their ears. 

Utano yelled over the noise. "Wait, Snail-san!" 

By some miracle, the snail stopped it's infernal screeching. 

Utano continued. "Miyo-chan has something for you! I'm begging you, please don't eat us just yet. If you don't like it, then I promise you can do whatever you want, but until then, please, listen with an open heart."

"Hah?!" Miyo spun around to stare at Utano, who was back to whatever it was she was doing on her phone. 

"Just buy me a few more seconds." Utano said through gritted teeth. 

Miyo slowly turned back around to look at the snail, who was eyeing her like an appetizer after a long fast. She could feel it growing more impatient by the second. 

Miyo only had one thing she could try. 

"Alright, one moment." 

She turned around, bent her thumbs and pressed them together, with a finger held over the two thumbs in such a way that it almost looked liked they had merged together. Then she turned back around and held her "one thumb" out to the snail. "Now watch this," She pulled the thumbs apart. "My thumb is split now! Haha..."

The snail reared up to attack.

"Utano?!" Miyo screamed. 

"Got it!" Utano held the phone out to the snail and it stopped dead in its tracks. A blinding light emanated from the phone, so bright that Miyo had to cover her eyes. Miyo could feel the powerful magic at work, and hear the ear-splitting sound of the snail's shell cracking once more. She could feel Utano interlock her hand with her own, and she gave it a squeeze. 

Mucus seeped from the cracks in the snails shell, and the shell started to split apart like shattered glass. The sound of an explosion racked the hall, and a wave of slime hit the pair, then it was silent. 

When Miyo finally dared to open her eyes, the snail was no longer there. 

In it's place was a ghostly, almost transparent, figure. It held out a tiny bone whistle to Miyo, who took it, knowing better than to refuse a gift from a ghost. 

Miyo blinked again and it was gone. 

"Ughhhh..." Utano broke the silence, wiping snail slime off her face. "We are never coming here again."

And despite it all, Miyo smiled, slime dripping off her face. 

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on here !! its a little rough around the edges but I'm satisfied with it :> hopefully i'll be able to build more on this urban fantasy universe in the future


End file.
